10 Snapshots
by aloverofthelight
Summary: Memories can last a lifetime. eponine x enjolras. Fluff to start.
1. Sunset

**Note:** I'm still working on an in-verse multi-chapter fic, but while I write that one, here is a super fluff multi-chap. :)

* * *

**Sunset**

Birthday shopping for Éponine was difficult. Not because she was a picky person, but because she never wanted anything. When Enjolras had asked earlier, she said just him and maybe some friends, maybe even some liquor, and she would be content. This year would be different, he decided, this year he would get her something special.

He's about to give up when he walks past a small vintage shop. It was different than all the other stores he had been to all day, but maybe that's what he needed. The first thing he noticed was a polaroid camera displayed on a shelf. When Éponine moved in, he didn't recall her bringing any pictures with, save two. There was one of her younger siblings, all crushed together and bright smiles, and the other of two pairs of bare feet standing in a lake or river. The camera seemed like a good idea. He didn't know why she didn't have more pictures, but maybe she could start collecting memories again.

* * *

She's surprised when he hands her the gift before her birthday party. "You didn't have to, you know. I'm perfectly content just being with you," she told him, playing with bow on top. "We're starting a new chapter together and I wanted to give you something that symbolized that" he says. _Why am I so nervous? _He fidgets with his sleeve. She's ecstatic when she opens it. She chats animatedly about all the things she can't wait to take pictures of. After setting it down the table, she leans over and kisses his cheek. "I love it. Thank you." She smiles.

A week passes. The camera doesn't move from the table.

* * *

Another week goes by and the camera still sat untouched. Had he made a mistake? It had seemed great at the time; she even said she loved it. He wonders if there hadn't been any opportunities for her to use it, but then he remembers the little get together with their friends. Enjolras decides he'll ask her about it. That evening, they both were curled up on the couch. Éponine was burrowed in blankets, reading, and he was trying to focus on his paper. "So…" he ventured, "are you sure you like the camera? It's okay if you don't. We could always return it for something else." Everything tumbled out, a clutter of words. Some master speaker he was. She sighed, folding the corner of a page in her book. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved it, Enj." She pauses, setting the book down. "It's just that, I want to use it when I need to remember the little things. The small details that get lost in the big picture." She smiles then and tucks herself under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Things like this, I could never forget." He kisses the top of her head. "Neither could I." he whispers into her hair.

* * *

The following day, Enjolras was late. He had stayed after his lecture to ask some questions and by the time he was walking in the front door the sun was just beginning to set. "Éponine?" he called out, dropping his keys on the table and bag on the floor. "I'm in here!" her voice sounded from the bedroom. She sat on the window sill, watching the sun set. He had entered the room at the perfect moment, it seemed. The sun had cast a warm aura around her. It wove through her hair; it danced on her bare shoulder. _She's_ _beautiful_, he thinks. She turns to him, beckoning him with her smile. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his on top of hers. It was serene, the two of them together watching the sun set with nothing but the sound of silence.

Éponine was up in a flash, running out of the room, leaving him behind and very confused. As quickly as she left, she was back, camera in hand. "I don't want to forget this feeling. It's all so…perfect." She grins and snaps a picture of the sun. As it developed she grabbed a pen and wrote,

"With you, peace is easy."

Enjolras smiles, "Spoken like a true poet," he teases. She flicks him on the nose. The photo hangs on the fridge, a blank canvas to hold the small details in their life.


	2. Coffee

**Note**: I'm sorry this one is so short. I re-wrote it probably 7 times, so I'm sorry if it's not so great. Thank you everyone for the favs and follows. I super appreciate it. :)

* * *

**Coffee**

* * *

"By now you should know I am no expert at making coffee," Éponine laughs as she pulls on her coat. "This happens every Saturday." And like every other Saturday, they were heading out for breakfast. Enjolras locked the door behind them and they headed down the stairs. "Well, lucky for us, we live a block from a café," he teases. Éponine laces her fingers through his as they head out the front door and down the straight, huge smiles on their faces.

The walk is a short and quiet one, but they enjoy it anyway. This area of town is deserted this early in the morning, the sun barely lighting the tops of buildings and the shutters closed tightly on all the windows. The only sound is the breeze rustling the leaves that lay scattered on the sidewalk. It's just the two of them, and for a moment, the world is theirs.

In the café, they play their usual roles. Éponine grabs the paper for Enjolras, as well as their favorite window spot. He orders their drinks, small black coffee for him and tea for her. Perhaps they acted a bit like an old couple, but the normalcy was a welcomed break from their hectic weeks. Enjolras begins reading the paper, immediately engrossed in an article on the front page. When he started reading, it was hard to regain his focus again. Éponine sips her tea while she looks out the window. These mornings were the definition of contentedness. In that moment, Éponine remembers her camera. She feels the need to capture this feeling, to remember this occasion when things get too busy and stressful. She pulls the camera from her bag and turns to Enjolras. He hasn't even noticed, still absorbed in the paper. Éponine notes the sunlight shining on him, his hand clutching his coffee cup, the slight curve of his back as he studies the paper. She snaps the picture and smiles to herself. _He didn't even notice._

* * *

Half an hour later, they head home. The sleepy town now awake with people milling about and store fronts opening. They walk side by side, fingers just barely linked together. "I'd like to see the picture you took earlier, if you don't mind," he says as they head up the stairs to their apartment. "I didn't think you noticed," She smirks, "the article seemed very intriguing." She closes the door behind them, fishing around her bag for the photo. "It certainly was, but when you're around I'm never that focused on my reading." Enjolras smiles, and pulls her to him. Éponine forgets about the picture and wraps her arms around him. "Who's the romantic now?" she laughs. He leans down, planting kissed on her forehead, down her nose, and finally on her lips.

"I have my moments."

* * *

**Note**: Again, I'm sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer and a bit more, for lack of a better word, risqué. Thank you again, everyone, for the support. :)


	3. Rain

**Note:** I don't normally write sexual scenes, so I may have cut it off a bit early and I apologize. Hope you enjoy! Also, I'm not sure if the multi-chapter I'm about to start should be in that time period or if it should modernized. Any feedback on that would be greatly appreciated, thank you all so much for the follows and favs. It makes me smile. :)

* * *

**Rain**

* * *

"I think we should call a cab," Enjolras said as he and Éponine stood under the awning of the Corinthe. When they had arrived for drinks with their friends, there had been a slight drizzle, nothing they couldn't walk in. A few hours later, and several drinks in, it was full out pouring rain. The street was barely recognizable even from the doorway. "We don't live too far," Éponine pointed out as she zipped up her coat, "_I_ think we should make a run for it." She's grinning at him, eyes ablaze with that glint he knows so well. Before he can respond, she's running down the street, splashing in puddles and laughing. She stops in the middle of the empty street and turns to him, "You're coming aren't you?" she calls out, "Or do I have to get out of these wet clothes by myself?" She's teasing him, and truth be told, Enjolras kind of likes it.

Then he's running, _they're_ running, and laughing. Sure, it's a bit childish, but it's freeing. The rain soaks their clothes, it tangles in their hair, and it coats their skin. As they near their apartment, the slow down, holding hands and shivering. They head up the stairs, teeth chattering, huddled together for warmth. Enjolras tries several times to unlock the door, but all he can concentrate on is the way Éponine's fingers have slipped under the hem of his shirt, brushing against the top of his jeans. He finally opens the door and pulls her in, dropping the keys haphazardly on the floor. It's dark inside the apartment, the rain tapping the window rhythmically. He's staring at her intently as he moves towards her cautiously, backing her into the door. She's slowly unzipping his jacket as he leans in, lightly grazing his lips against hers. He plants kisses along her jaw, down her neck, against her ear, each kiss leaving sparks of heat on her skin. Éponine's heart was beating fast now as she tugs his jacket off him and starts unzipping hers. They subconsciously move towards the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of jackets and shoes, hands barely leaving each other.

He slowly pulls her shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. His fingers ghost along her spine and she's on fire. She loops her finger through his belt loops, drawing him even closer. She slides her hands under his shirt, running her hands up his back and pulls him down to her, lips melding together as they fall back on the bed. He straddles her and pulls his shirt off, throwing it across the room and leaning back down to kiss the length of her collarbone. Éponine arches into him, dragging her nails down his back. There's a fire in his eyes that she's seen before, that absolute passion and total focus. He trails kisses down her chest, her stomach before stopping at the top of her jeans. He stops and glances up, smirking.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun is just beginning to rise. Éponine is wrapped up in the sheets, tucked against Enjolras. She draws lazy circles on his arm and smiles to herself. _No one can say he isn't passionate, that's for sure_ she thinks. She kisses his shoulder and slowly climbs out of bed, careful not to wake him. She grabs his shirt off the ground and glances out the window. The rain had finally stopped, probably after they had fallen asleep. Slipping on his shirt, she tiptoes out of the room. She follows the trail of shoes and jackets to her purse and grabs her camera, sneaking back into the room. The remnants of rain remained on the window, a perfect memory of last night and she snaps the picture. "I hope you plan on coming back to bed," Enjolras mumbles, looking at her with half open eyes and a smile playing on his lips. "Definitely," she smirks, setting the camera down and crawling back into bed.


	4. Equality

**Note:** I'm sorry for the delay! We've been having crazy snow here and it's caused some rolling black outs. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It's been amazing all the support and has definitely helped me out when I was doubting it. This one may be a bit different, but I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you again!

* * *

**Equality**

* * *

It was exhilarating. Éponine stood amidst a crowd moving as one, thinking as one, even breathing as one. This feeling was unforgettable. They were all here for the same reason, to give support and stand up for what they believe in.

And _he_ was there to lead them, with eyes ablaze and his voice burning above the rest. He was passionate, convincing, a leader for them all. His presence alone commanded attention. Éponine loved this side of him, well she loved all sides of him, but this side was different than the one at home. Here, he was powerful, untouchable, fearless, unbreakable, _marble_. Éponine smiled to herself, here he left her speechless. She watched as he stood on the makeshift platform, speaking through a megaphone about injustice and the need for equal rights for everyone. He caught her eyes, and for the smallest of moments he smiled at her.

* * *

Éponine pushed back into the crowd, pulling her camera out of her bag. This rally, she was going to take photos of everything. She thought that perhaps the boys could use the pictures for posters or something for the next rally they were planning. She snapped photos of the people around her with signs or painted faces. One of her favorites was a little girl on her father's shoulders, holding a sign which appeared to be painted by her.

Enjolras, as well as Combeferre and Courfeyrac, headed off stage to join the masses on a march through the streets. Éponine was about to stow her camera away and join them when she heard a clear voice above the rest, "Égalité!" Éponine turned towards the voice to a small girl shouting, fist raised high atop the shoulders of her peers. She continued chanting as the crowd joined in, once again working as a single entity. Éponine took one last picture.

* * *

"Can you believe the turn out?" Enjolras said breathlessly. The march had been successful, and they had planned to meet again tomorrow in the city square. "I hope tomorrow's turn out is even better." He was grinning, practically pulling Éponine down the street. She chuckled. "I don't think that will be a problem. The crowd fully supports you." They made their way back to their flat as the sun set. Enjolras talked about all the preparations that need to be made, speeches to be written, even posters that should be created. "Perhaps we should call Jehan or Grantaire? They're both good at art. They can come over to help with them." He muttered to himself as he unlocked the front door. Éponine gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he settled down to work. She pulled out the camera and the photos from the day, picking through them or hanging some on their fridge. The last one was of the girl who had started the chant. It wasn't a perfect picture; Éponine had cut out the side of her face, but caught the fist as well as the surrounding crowd. It spoke to her though, that single picture, it caught every feeling from the day; the exhilaration, the unity, the _freeness_. She brought it out to Enjolras, setting it down in front of him. "What about this for your posters?" A huge grin broke out on his face. "This is perfect, Ép!" he exclaimed. "I'll call one of the boys to see if they can draw something up and make some copies." He grabbed his phone, quickly dialing a number. Éponine turned to put the rest of the photos away, but he was grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "Thank you," he whispered, "You're amazing." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "Would you like to help out?"

Éponine nodded, excited to take a bigger part in this movement. _I can help _she thought, as he talked excitedly on the phone, _I can make a difference._


	5. Baking

**Note**: Thank you everyone for following/faving/reviewing. It makes me smile that you all enjoy this. This week has been ridiculously stressful so here is a nice fluffy chapter.

* * *

**Baking**

* * *

Éponine hummed as she walked back to the flat, swinging her grocery bags to the beat in her head. She was determined to bake a decent gateau. _I may not be a master in the kitchen,_ she thought as she ran up the stairs, _but it's the thought that counts. _"I'm home!" she shouted, nudging the door open with her elbow. Enjolras sat typing away on his laptop, "Hey." He smiled at her, adding a few more words to his paper. "What did you buy at the store?" Éponine smiles, more to herself as she lined the ingredients on the counter. "Well, I told Jehan I would bake a birthday treat for him." She's excited, a wide grin on her face and a mixing spoon in hand. "You're going to help, by the way." She adds, pulling an apron on. "Well," he chuckles quietly, "That's a probably a good idea. Remember last time?" Éponine stops to look at him, arching one eyebrow at him. "Look, it was an accident. I forgot baking powder, a mistake I won't make again." "If you read the instructions that wouldn't happen," Enjolras says discreetly. She just grins at him. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Half an hour in and it was already a mess. "Maybe making the cake from scratch wasn't the best idea." Enjolras said slowly as Éponine picked egg shells out of the batter. "Shh – I'm focusing." And she is so focused, wisps of hair falling out her bun, sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She moves to wipe the strands of hair out of her face, leaving behind a trail of flour on her cheek. "Um…'Ponine?" Enjolras mumbled. "What?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was grinning, trying to hold back laughter. "What!" she said louder, her patience wearing thin. "You have some flour on your face." No longer able to contain it, he laughs, doubling over. "Think it's funny, do you?" her voice is low, menacing even, but her eyes are twinkling with mischief. "I didn't mean that," he says between breaths, "It's just-" Éponine advances towards him, smirking, and the bag of flour in hand. He's trying to form some sort of coherent sentence but it's all in vain. She has her eyes set on her prey and she won't back down. In some form of defense, Enjolras grabs the nearest object, in this case the sifter. Éponine grabs a handful of flour and tosses at his face. "Look at that," she says smugly, "It seems you've got a bit of flour on your face as well." He shakes his head, flour floating through the air and settling around him. "That's it – you're getting it" he growls at her, plucking the bag out her hand and shaking it down on her. To his surprise, she's laughing, swinging her arms around and knocking the bag out his hands. He starts tickling her, pulling her down on the flour covered floor. Éponine shrieks with laughter, desperately trying to push his arms away. "S-stop! Truce!" she squeaks out. Enjolras grins at her, flopping down next to her as they try to catch their breath. "We look ridiculous." He breathes out, looking at his flour covered arms and her now white hair. "That reminds me!" she quips, jumping up and running out of the room. Enjolras laughs, pulling himself up and dusting off his shirt. "Wait!" she yells, snapping a picture and smiling. "Memories." He laughs, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. "Well," he sighs, "I suppose we should clean this mess up and go buy Jehan's cake." "Or…" Éponine smiles seductively, trailing her hands up his arms, "_We _could clean up now, and worry about that later." She toys with the hem of his shirt, fingers drifting up his spine. "Later is good," he chokes out. "Good." Éponine smirks, pulling him towards the shower.

* * *

**Note:** I feel like this one is not up to par. Like I said before, this week was very stressful so if that reflects I'm sorry. Next couple chapters are stil but will include appearances from Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Grantaire and more possibly. Till next time!


	6. Camping

**Note**: Thank you again for all your reviews and follows and favs. You guys are amazing. I hope I did everyone justice here. I didn't dive into too many of the characters. Saving that for the big fic I'm working on. Enjoy!

* * *

**Camping**

* * *

"You've never been camping before?" Éponine said skeptically. She tries to pack the car till it's bursting, finding little cracks and crevices to shove smaller items, looking like a game of tetris rather than an organized trunk. "Last time I went camping I think I was 7." Enjolras grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got stung by a bee _and_ fell into the lake. That was first and last time we went." Éponine chuckled and slammed the trunk down. "Quelle triste." She teased, sitting on the trunk. Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I don't see the appeal anyway. I could be working on other things, papers or speeches." Éponine sighed, reaching out for his hand. "You need break, a change of scenery." She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I promise to not let you fall in the ocean." He gave her a small smile in return. "Let's go! Everyone else will be waiting." She grinned at him, jumping off the trunk and into the passenger seat.

Half an hour later, their group was still arguing about who was riding in which car. Éponine grew more impatient. _At this rate we won't be there till midnight_ she thought. "Okay!" She shouted "It's a short drive and we have three cars. There are twelve of us. Four people to a car and let's go." Combeferre nodded. "She's right. It's a half day drive – R, Bousset, and Bahorel can ride with me. It's roomier. Perhaps Joly and Feuilly with Marius and Cosette – the medical supplies is in their trunk. That leaves Courf and Jehan with Éponine and Enjolras." The group slowly dispersed, heading towards their respective cars. Courfeyrac grinned at Combeferre, swinging his pack onto his shoulders. "We don't get a reason why we have to ride with them?" "No one else wants to ride with you because you snore, now _come on_." Éponine shouted from the passenger seat. "I do not," he grumbled, climbing into the backseat.

* * *

Precisely five hours and forty one minutes later – not that Éponine was keeping count – the caravan pulled into Telgruc-sur-mer. The sun sat in the late afternoon sky, sparkling in the ocean that lazily rolled onto shore. Sailboats and kayaks dotted the waters while families sat scattered upon the beach. Éponine rolled down her window, inhaling the warm salty air. She entwined her hand with Enjolras'. "I'm glad we're finally here," she sighed. "Me too." Enjolras said. "I don't think I can listen to anymore of Jehan's songs." A small exasperated sigh came from the backseat. Éponine giggled. "Anything's better than Courf's snoring." Everyone laughed, with the exception of said snorer, who was still fast asleep. Their car was the last to pull into the campsite. Combeferre, with the help of Bahorel and Feuilly, had begun setting up tents while Grantaire had opened his first drink. "Shouldn't you be helping unload?" Éponine called out, carrying an armful of sleeping bags. "I am," he assured, "I unloaded the cooler." She rolled her eyes and tossed a sleeping bag his way, heading towards the tents.

The group had finally unloaded everything. A total of four tents, because Marius had insisted on one tent for himself and Cosette, surrounded a small campfire that was still in the making. Their group had split up, some sitting around the near lit campfire drinking and some running up and down the beach. Éponine watched as Enjolras stood near the shore, close enough to let the water pool around his ankles. "I'll be back," she said, handing Grantaire her drink. She made her way towards him, letting the sand squish between her toes. "I promised you I wouldn't let you fall in." She whispers in his ear, curling her fingers around his arm. They stood close to each other, letting the tide roll over their toes and cool breeze dance around them. "Thank you for convincing me to take this break," Enjolras said quietly, still looking at the horizon, "It's beautiful out here." Éponine gave his arm a squeeze. "That's not even the best part; wait till sun is fully set." They stood there for a while, watching the waves peak and crash and enjoying the overall serenity that was in front of them. "Oi! Fire's going if you guys want to get warm!" Bahorel shouted, waving his arms around like a mad man. Éponine grinned. "C'mon, this is the best part." She pulled him back towards camp where the entire group now sat in a semi-circle around the fire. They sat down, Éponine resting her head on his shoulder. "Get ready," she whispered to him, lacing her fingers through his. The sun was setting, barely above the horizon. The water was ablaze with the colors, red, orange, pink. The fire crackled, mimicking the colors in the sky. Éponine reached into her bag, snapping a quick picture before it was gone. The group now chatted amongst themselves, passing around food and drinks. Enjolras leaned into Éponine, giving her a small kiss on her head. "I think I could get used to this kind of camping." Éponine smiled at him. _Me too_ she thought.


	7. Drive

**Note**: I am so sorry for this delay. The past couple of weeks have been extremely hectic. Now that things have slowed down I will be able to finish this. There will be three more chapters then I can start on my next project. I suppose this one is loosely based on the song Run Away With Me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I know it's short, the next one will be much longer.

* * *

**Drive**

* * *

"Do you ever want to just leave?" Éponine whispers. It's barely dawn, the cold, grey light seeping through the curtains. Enjolras pulls her closer. "What do you mean?" he yawns. "I mean," she starts quietly, "do you ever just want to get away from it all? Work, school, _society_? For just one day?" He looks at her, studying her face, brows knit tightly together. Éponine can see the thoughts running through his head. She considers telling him to forget it; it's a silly idea anyway, when he speaks up, eyes shining. "Let's do it," he grins, "Let's run away for the day."

They waste no time. They throw on the closest clothes they can find, grab blankets and shoes. Enjolras hastily packs food, the necessities; Éponine packs her camera. They leave behind their phones and scribbled note on the door that simply says:

**'Running away for the day.'**

* * *

They drive with no destination in mind, just following the course of the sun. It's quiet and comfortable and them. Éponine sits with her legs propped on the dash, Enjolras' hand placed on her thigh, drawing light circles on her skin. She snaps a quick picture and sighs contentedly. They drive like this for hours, Éponine occasionally humming to the music or Enjolras tapping his fingers along to the beat. They pull over around noon in the middle of nowhere. They're surrounded by grassy hills, oak trees, and open skies. Éponine laces her fingers with Enjolras' and pulls him up the hill, blanket and food in tow. They set up a sort of hodge-podge picnic. It consists of the easiest thing Enjolras' could find in the pantry, some granola bars, crackers, raisins and bottled water.

They lay side by side after lunch, soaking up the afternoon sun. Éponine curls her toes into the grass and smiles. "I could stay here forever," she sighs. Enjolras brings her hand to his lips, planting kisses on the inside of her wrist. "I think those rain clouds might change your mind." They watch as the clouds slowly roll in, creating a cool breeze around them. "I love the smell before it rains," she says, inhaling deeply. Enjolras wrinkles his nose at her. "You know, that's just bacteria and algae telling you that it's about to rain." Éponine flicks him in the, "That's gross. Don't ruin it for me." True to his word, it begins to rain. It falls lightly at first as they pack up their things, but as they run to the car it begins to pour. The drops are heavy and thud around their feet. They sit in the car, watching the rain flood over the windshield. "Looks like we're stuck here for awhile." Éponine sighed, stretching out. "I can think of a couple ways to pass the time." Enjolras said, smirking at her. She rolls her eyes at him, but pulls him closer, tangling her fingers in his hair.

* * *

They lay in the backseat, all tangled limbs and wild hair. Enjolras trails his fingers up and down the curve of Éponine's spine. She looks down at him, smiling. "So, tell me why you decided today was a good day to run away." "I think everyone needs a bit of spontaneity in their lives," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "And you wanted a day off; we all deserve a day off." Éponine smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Come on, let's head home. I bet Combeferre left you ten voicemails." They laugh as they pull clothes on and crawl into their seats, settling in for the ride home.


	8. Baths

**Note**: Hi everyone! Thank you so much again for favorites/follows/reviews and so on. After this chapter, there are only two left. I'm sorry! I want to start working on an actual story line with them rather than just a bunch of one-shots. I'm glad you've all enjoyed them though! I'll try to have the next one up on Sunday, then the last one by next Wednesday.

* * *

**Bubble Baths**

* * *

Éponine had never seen Enjolras this stressed. He furiously tapped away at his laptop, muttering curse words under his breath and chewing the caps off pens. His frustrations only grew. His hair stood up where he had just raked a hand through and he had tossed a majority of his pens across the room. Éponine couldn't stand it anymore. 'There's only one thing that calms me down,' she thought, heading towards the bathroom. She slowly set the room to her liking, lighting candles around the tub, hanging the fluffiest towels on the rack, filling the tub with steaming hot water, and topping it off with her lavender bubble bath. With a satisfied smile, she leaves to convince him. It's a sad sight. He sat with head in hands, papers strewn around him, books flipped to random pages. "Hey," she said softly. He looked up at her. bleary-eyed. She gently wrapped her hand around his wrist, urging him up. "Come on." He reluctantly stood. "I really can't 'Ponine, I need to finish this." She shook her head. "What you need – is a break." She guided him towards the bathroom. "A bubble bath, really?" he looked at her skeptically. "Just get in." she said, smiling, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

She comes back a few minutes later, biting back laughter at the man in front of her. His arms are crossed tightly over his chest, mouth pulled into a tight frown; he's almost identical to an angry, wet cat. "Try to relax." He clenches his jaw, eyes screwed shut. "I. Am. Relaxed." He bites out every word. Éponine can't help but laugh. "Sure." "Look," he says angrily, "I'm getting out. I need to finish that article." Éponine closed the door behind. "I don't think so." She said, slowly pulling her shirt off. "What are you doing?" he choked out. "Getting in." She continued to slowly remove each article of clothing, enjoying the way he slipped deeper into the haze of bubbles.

Éponine slowly lowered herself into the tub, delighting in the way the warm water rushed over her. "Are you hiding in the bubbles?" She teased. "Come here, and turn around." He obliged, turning his back towards her, keeping it as rigid as possible. "Relax," she whispered into his ear. She slowly began rubbing his shoulders, massaging a particularly tough knot on the back of his neck. With each push and roll of her hands, his shoulders sagged, and as the warm water flowed down his back, his muscles slowly began to relax. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Better?" "Much." He sighed, leaning back. They sat together quietly till their fingers pruned. "There are other ways to unwind." She said as they climbed out of the tub. "I'd be interested in hearing in them." Éponine smirked, standing on tiptoe. "It's more of an action than a listening." Enjolras grinned at her, pulling her closer. "I definitely need a bit more time to de-stress then I think." She laughed as he picked her up, carrying her towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Note**: I forgot, there is a more R rated of this chapter posted on my tumblr (which is posted on my profile). If you're interested, it's posted under my writing tag and is called I Get Swept Away. It's definitely smuttier so I understand if you don't check it out. Thanks again!


	9. Love

**A/N:** One more chapter to go! I want to apologize for this chapter. I'm not a huge fan of it. I probably re-wrote it 20 times. I just couldn't get it out right. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Love**

* * *

"You know, living in Paris, I find it funny we've never gone sightseeing." Éponine grinned. They had spent the day driving around Paris, seeing the most popular sights.

* * *

They started at the Jardin du Luxembourg, walking around the park hand in hand. Éponine tossed coins in the fountain, making a wish. Enjolras picked a flower for her, which she promptly tucked behind her ear. "Such a romantic," she teased. He squeezed her hand. "I try sometimes." Éponine laughed and pulled him towards the car. "Where next?"

They stopped at the Notre Dame, studying the beauty of the architecture and marveling over the statues. Enjolras even convinced Éponine to take a tour of the crypts, which she had found more interesting than Enjolras thought. They continued on to the Louvre where they wandered around the square, mostly people watching - Éponine's favorite hobby. She made up absurd back stories for people in the crowd. "See that guy there? Dressed all in black?" She pointed to a man sitting on a bench, talking animatedly into his phone. "He's a russian spy." Enjolras laughed. "Oh yes, obviously." Éponine flicked him on the arm. "Listen! He's planning to sneak into the Louvre late tonight to steal the Mona Lisa. Lots of money there." "Éponine, that sounds like a movie." She sighed dramatically. "Let's hear one from you then." He laughed and searched the crowd. "Okay, that woman there," he pointed to a lady sipping from a paper cup, "is hard-working, probably drinking coffee. Maybe she's late for a meeting?" Éponine barked out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but that's lame."

They ended their tour at the Eiffel Tower. They stood in front of it, looking up. "Do you want to go up?" Enjolras asked. Éponine nodded. They bought tickets and climbed up the stairs, eventually deciding to ride the lift the rest of the way. At the top, Éponine's breath caught. It's was an amazing sight, albeit a crowded one. She wrapped her arms around Enjolras' waist. "What do you think?" He kissed the top of her head. "It's quite a sight."

* * *

"Well, now we can say we've done it." Enjolras smiled. They collapsed on the couch and watched the clouds roll in. Enjolras absentmindedly twirled a piece of Éponine's hair around his fingers. "I love you." Éponine sat up. "What did you say?" He looked at her, slowly repeating the words. "I love you." She smiled, a huge goofy grin. "Are you speechless?" He laughed. "That's a first." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I love you too." She cuddled into him, tucking her legs under and grinned at him. "So, are you coming with me and Grantaire tonight? Drinks at the Corinthe?" He shook his head. " I've got to work on that article. Next time." Éponine sighed. "Okay. You're missing out though. I'm going to get ready." She hopped off the couch, heading towards the bedroom. She was back in a minute, snapping a picture of Enjolras on the couch. She winked at him. "Memories." He smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come tonight?" Éponine said as she slipped on her coat. "I would, but I have a deadline. Will you check over it when you get home?" She smiled at him. "Sure. See you later?" Enjolras nodded. As she headed out the door he called out, "Hey!" She peeked in. "Yeah?" "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**Note**: So this chapter kind of ties into the next one, which you'll see when you read. I'll give the warning now, there is talk of death and slight depression in the next one. Thank you for reading!


	10. One Year

**A/N:** First of all, thank you J91 for all your help and suggestions, they have been great. I decided to go back and sort of redo this chapter a bit. Second, thank you everyone who followed and favorited this, I'ms so glad people enjoyed these little drabbles. I will apologize ahead of time for this chapter, it's a sad one.

* * *

**One Year**

* * *

Had it already been a year?

A year since he last saw her, kissed her, talked to her? Enjolras found that hard to believe. Her clothes still filled his closet. Her side of the bed still unmade. Her number still the most frequent called on his cell phone. Pictures still clutter their fridge.

A year? Impossible.

* * *

He subconsciously looks for her everyday. At her old job, on the subway, her favorite spot under the trees in the Jardin du Luxembourg. He walks the streets aimlessly, ending up at his empty apartment. He clings to memories of her. The way she teased him. Her hair dancing in the wind. Cold feet under blankets. Her smile in the mornings - the one just for him. But Enjolras can't remember the last time he said her name. He won't forget - he _can't_ forget. He plays their memories over and over, memorizing the sound of her laugh and the light in her eyes.

A year. To the day.

It finally breaks him. That night repeats in his head.

* * *

_She had left hours ago, drinks with Grantaire. It had started pouring half an hour ago, the streets barely visible from the window. Enjolras sighed. He had been waiting for Éponine to come home, hoping for her input on the article he was working on. His phone started ringing, the harsh sound shaking him from his thoughts. Grantaire's name flashed across the screen. Enjolras shook his head. 'Éponine probably left without him again.' he thought. Grantaire is already talking when he answers the phone, his words rushed and quiet. Enjolras tries to make sense of what he's saying, but the only words he can pick out are 'left' 'why' and 'sorry'. "R - slow down. What's going on?" It's finally silent. Grantaire takes a slow, shuddering breath. " I'm so sorry. I - there was an accident. Éponine's - she's gone. I'm sorry." He rambles off again, his voice choking with emotion._

_Gone? Gone. Gone._

_The words echoes in his head. She was only leaving for a couple hours. Gone. Gone where? And when would she be back? He dropped his phone and ran out the door. What did he expect to find?_

_The days after were a blur. He was standing still in a world the rushed by._

* * *

And now, a year later, he still had trouble believing it. Gone? He was still waiting for her to come back. _She's gone, _his friends tell him. They look at him sadly, they try to connect with him. **Gone?**

But how can she be gone when he still sees her everywhere?

He stares at their memories scattered across the fridge. A sunset on the beach. Both of them covered in flour. Rain on the window. The little things. They crash around him. He rips them off the fridge, on after the other. Their drive to the country. The view from their bedroom. _Gone. Gone. Gone._ The pictures litter the floor, taunting him. He sinks to the ground, clutching his head in his hands. He looks at the pictures surrounding him all familiar except one. One of him and Éponine dancing. He can see that day clearly in his head. The party at Marius and Cosette's, slow dancing in the backyard, the warm summer breeze. Her smile. He flips the picture over, desperate for something - _anything_. Her loopy handwriting is written clearly on the back.

_'One year together'_

It takes everything in him to not break down. _One year_. Their one year anniversary. No celebration. No gifts. Just the two of them, that's all they needed. His hands shake. The tears slide down his face.

_Gone, gone, gone._


	11. Author's Note

I just kind of wanted to give a timeline for this and explain where I am coming from. You don't have to read if you don't want to.

I kind of pictured their one year anniversary to take place between the camping and driving chapter. Chapter 9 is the same day she's in the accident, kind of tying the last two chapters together. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
